


Parenthood

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: A collection of cute one shots as Optimus and Megatron settle in to life with their new sparkling and learn the ins and outs of parenthood.





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus allowed Megatron to guide him up the dark stairs as they ascended together, his focus locked entirely on the swaddled bundle in his arms. Every step terrified him with the possibility of some great calamity, despite the total peace on the tiny sparklings face as he recharged soundly in his cocoon of blankets. One arm holding their bag, his mate guided him to their apartment door, opening it for him without a word. Entering with a feeling of awe, he heaved a deep sigh, almost shaking as the door was closed behind him and he looked around for the first time since the femme at the agency had handed him the newborn.

Their sparkling was finally home.

Almost in a trance, he walked to the nursery, Megatron following behind with a soft smile. They'd painted the room themselves. It was stuffed to the brim with toys and everything they'd been told they'd needed, but Optimus went for the rocking chair by the window, settling into it with a weary sigh. The tiny yellow face poking out at him was still sleeping peacefully, small vents barely audible as he snuffled quietly to himself. As delicately as if he were the Allspark itself, Optimus moved a gentle hand over the exposed cheek, almost tearing up at how impossibly soft the mesh was against his own.

"Welcome home, Bumblebee..."

Bumblebee opened his mouth wide in a yawn, popping a hand free from his blanket to slip it in his mouth and suckle. Megatron took a knee in front of the rocking chair and reached out, his gladatorial hands dwarfing the baby.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" He said, stroking the sparklings tiny crest with his thumb. Bumblebee sneezed at the attention, his oversized optics blinking open in surprise and going cross at the new sound he'd just produced. Both mechs laughed at the painfully adorable sight.

"Ready for his first bottle?" Megatron asked, pulling one of the prepared energon dispensers from the bag given to them by the agency. Taking it with a nod, Optimus hid the uncertainty in his spark by pretending he knew exactly what he was doing, hoping it would be just as easy as he'd been taught. Bumblebee made the first move, cooing and holding up his hands as soon as he smelled the meal. Guiding the bottle to his mouth, Optimus marveled as the bitlet pulled it in and took the nozzle with a happy chirp, guzzling without hesitation and latching on for his meal.

"Primus..." He whispered, watching the contents dissapear into the sparklings mouth. Despite his small size, Bumblebee would apparently have the appetite of a gladiator.

"He'll grow into a mighty fighter, eating like that." Megatron mused, stroking the nubs that would one day grow into horns. Bumblebee kicked his feet in contentment, closing his optics as he settled into his meal.

"He's ours..." Optimus sighed, watching Bumblebee with wondrous optics. They would raise him into an unknown adulthood, guiding and supporting every step of the way. But who would he become? What would his future look like? The uncertainty was both exciting and terrifying, and it all centered on this single, tiny sparkling...

"I suppose we're officially Creators." Megatron mused, tilting the bottle so Bumblebee could suckle down the last of his energon. Once he'd finished, the sparkling whined, opening his mouth to demand more. Both mecha couldn't help but laugh at the greedy little sparkling. As he'd been shown, Optimus lifted him up and put his thumbs on Bumblebees back, stroking up and down until a tiny rumble came from the newborns tanks.

_Burp_

A single bubble of energon accompanied the escape of air, making Bumblebee go wide opticed and squeak with alarm. His new Creators nuzzled him between their helms, laughing at how precious their son was. Bumblebee was theirs, and theirs alone.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Megatron said, pulling back from the group cuddle. He reached within their bag and pulled out a small pouch, opening it to reveal a cluster of impossibly tiny energon goodies. Offering one between pinched fingers to Bumblebee, he let the tiny mech get his first smell of candy, chuckling when the little optics went wide and he immediately gobbled it up. The sweet dissolved in an explosion of delicious flavor. Immediately, the sparkling cooed in delight, nibbling on his sires offered fingers in a bid for more.

Both parents laughed in delight, leaning in again to shower their sparkling with kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron had an arm over Optimus to pull him a little closer on the berth, keeping them front to back to save as much heat as possible in the cold Kaon night. Smiling into the back of his mates neck, he sighed in contentment. Waking up in the middle of recharge occasionally had its perks. Optimus was out and ventilating peacefully, his body curled a bit beneath the blankets in a pose very conducive to their spooning. Holding him close, Megatron left a small kiss on exposed metal, closing his optics to slip back into recharge.

A loud squall startled them both to a flailing wakefulness. Any ensuing series of hiccups and shaky cries made Megatron groan in exhaustion, his hand rubbing the sleep from his optics as he pulled himself from the embrace. Optimus curled up tighter on the berth before pushing some of his blankets off, exposing them both to the cold before he was pushed back onto the padding.

"I've got it." Megatron said, pulling the blankets back over his mate before standing himself. Optimus happily accepted the offer, cocooning himself before muttering his thanks.

Yawning, Megatron stumbled through the dark, feeling along the wall and following the low whimpers to the nursery down the hall. Moonlight from an open window helped him enter the soft blue room without fear of tripping, though he had to watch his step around the countless toys to get to the crib in the center. Tiny yellow hands reached for the sky as he approached, and his looming presence was greeted by a fresh cry as he looked inside on the tiny occupant.

"Oh, Bumblebee..." He sighed, looking down into big blue optics as the sparkling gave a hiccup and a lip tremble. The tearful bitlet cried and reached his arms upwards, demanding to be held. Megatron happily acquiesced, scooping up the miniscule Bumblebee and bringing him up to the broad expanse of his chest with gentle bounces. Shushing him, he went for the miniature fridge they kept in the corner, keeping Bumblebee against his shoulder with one hand as he took out a bottle with the other. The cold, nutrient rich sparkling energon glittered in the moonlight as he took it to the heater, popping it inside to get warm as Bumblebee began to fuss further.

As the bottle spun and started to heat up, Megatron brought the sparkling to his face, setting a kiss on his helm before holding him at length. Bumblebee was still crying oversized tears, sniffling as his little lip quivered with barely contained whimpers. His spark warmed at the sight.

"Primus, you could fell the mightiest of gladiators with that face."

The heater pinged out the completion of it's cycle. Grabbing the now toasty bottle, Megatron went for the rocking chair in the corner, settling with a weary sigh as he began to move it in a slow rhythm. Pulling the blanket on the back over his shoulders, he kept the sparkling close in the cold. Bumblebee perked up at the smell of warm energon, peeping eagerly and fluttering his little wings as he reached for it. Settling him in the crook of his arm, Megatron brought the nozzle to the tiny mechs mouth and watched as he latched on his own, suckling down the contents with greedy gulps. Holding the bottle in his pudgy hands, the sparkling closed his still tear stained optics, settling into the comfort of warm arms as he drank.

Megatron knew from experience his son would drink too fast and end up with bubbles in his tank. The impatient little mech would always guzzle his meals and swallow down big gulps of air in the process, only to cry when his tanks forced it back up his intakes. At least the eagerness to eat would let him grow up big and strong.

Half the bottle was already gone by the time Megatron looked back to the hungry bitlet, his own optics starting to droop thanks to the exhaustion of these late night feeds. How could something so small demand so much? It was worth it, of course, Bumblebee was as cute as they came, but full nights of recharge had become a long gone memory.

Tilting the bottle, he helped Bumblebee to get the last of the feeding, his chubby cheeks puffing as he took great gulps until the final drop dissapeared and he was left sucking on an empty bottle. Making a sound of disappointment, he looked up at his sire with big, sad optics to beg for more. Unconvinced, Megatron only smiled, waiting for the inevitable. On cue, the sparkling made a noise of pain and curled up into a ball, keening as his tanks audibly rumbled. The air he'd gulped down was rising back out, gurgling painfully as it rose from his tiny tanks. Acting with practiced ease, Megatron held up the bitlet and began gently drumming his thumb on his back, waiting as he felt the proper buildup before the pressure was finally released in a very anticlimactic-

_Burp_

Bumblebee blinked at the sound and the bubble that came with it, his optics losing their tears as fullness without pain finally settled in his tummy. Yawning in satisfaction, he rubbed his optics with small, stubby hands, finally feeling just as tired as his sire now that he'd been fed. Bringing him in again, Megatron kissed the sleepy bitlets helm, carrying him back to the crib and leaving the bottle to be cleaned in the morning. Snoozing by the time they arrived, Bumblebee curled up to his armor when he tried to pull him away. Grabbing the blankets that had been tossed aside in earlier fussing, Megatron cocooned the sparkling in warmth, this time finding no resistance as he set him down in the crib. Bumblebee popped his fingers into mouth.

Yawning once more, Megatron gave the sparklings fat cheek a gentle strike before turning around, ambling back to the berth with sluggish steps. Optimus was sound in recharge and still swaddled when he returned. Megatron gave a small chuckle at the similiarities between his mate and the sparkling he'd just left, wondering what else they would share as they aged. Climbing onto the berth, he pushed his way under the blankets with him, sighing at the warmth that welcomed him back. Optimus let out a small sound of his own, happy to have him back. Not wasting any time, Megatron closed his optics and returned to recharge, content and ready for the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus tried his hardest to keep his expression stern as he offered the spoon to Bumblebee once again, but the smile pulling on his lips cracked through the facade as the bitlet blew bubbles into the mercury based pudding he was offered. The bright yellow sparkling was turning a shiny silver in the mess of what was supposed to be his lunch. Dipping into the bowl again, Optimus pushed the bite to Bumblebee with a coo, hoping they could get more food in than on this time.

"Please, Bumblebee, it's mercury based. You love it!" Optimus encouraged, using a gentle finger to push the bitlets mouth open. Bumblebee allowed the spoon to enter his mouth this time, lapping up the contents and actually swallowing more than he dribbled down his chin. Optimus took it as a victory. Dabbing his hands in the mess, he far more eagerly suckled the sweet meal off his balled fist, removing some of the celebration. "You'll have to learn to use a spoon eventually..."

"And why should he? Let him eat how he likes." Megatron announced as he entered the apartment, a bag of the groceries they'd needed swung over his shoulder. Bumblebee babbled in delight at the sight of his sire, messy hands reaching out and doorwings bouncing with excitement. Chuckling, Megatron bent low and gave the sparkling a kiss on his pudgy cheek, squishing it considerably before giving Optimus a far more dignified peck on the audial.

"If you'd like to clean him after every meal, he's certainly welcome to keep using his hands." Optimus said, offering the sparkling the bowl to prove his point. Bumblebee dug in with glee, chirping like a happy seekerlet as he plunged his hands in before bringing fistfuls to his mouth. In moments, he was absolutely splattered with silvery sweets, making Optimus's point more clearly than he ever could have. Megatron hummed thoughtfully at the sight.

"Hmm, perhaps spoons are worth the investment then. For now, let's let him eat how he wants."

Both laughed as Bumblebee did as he was allowed, stuffing himself but also losing half his meal to the ground and his lap. It was hardly the worst mess he'd ever made.

"Were you able to get everything we needed?" Optimus asked, pointing to the bag as Megatron laid it on the table.

"Indeed I was. And an extra..." Megatron said, reaching within and pulling forth a small packet Optimus recognized as a flavored energon juice for younglings. At his confused look, the gladiator explained. "I walked by the park on my return, and a Cube match was being held for younglings. Barely old enough to transform. When I stopped to watch, one of the Creators and I began to speak. After I mentioned a son of my own, he offered this to me and said I should give it to him and bring him to play. I didn't have the spark to mention our Bumblebee is a little... small, for Cube."

"Once he's older, I imagine he'll enjoy it. Let me see the packet." Optimus mused, tapping the straw to expand. The mix of energon and minerals was enough to keep younglings energized while they played, while also providing a sweet, healthy treat for their growing bodies. It had certainly been a kind gesture to give one for free. "For now I doubt he'll have a taste for them. He's been so hesitant to try other forms of energon."

"Oh, what do you think, Bumblebee?" Megatron teased, putting the drink in arms reach of the messy sparkling. Bumblebee only tilted his head with a confused coo, still suckling on a sticky thumb. The reaction got quite a laugh out of them both once more. "Hmmm, perhaps not yet then."

Leaving the packet on the table, Megatron set about putting the rest of the supplies away as Optimus began cleaning up the mess of lunch. It was a familiar routine to them both by now. Bumblebee sat in his high chair, contentedly sucking on a fist and unaware he'd earned himself a good cleaning once the floor and table had been taken care of.

"Do you think he'll want to join the local Cube league when he's old enough?" Optimus asked, breaking up the silence as he ran a rag over the mess.

"I couldn't say. He certainly likes watching the games on the screen. But he watches everything on the screen."

"Fair enough. If Ratchet is right, he'll be ready to transform soon enough. I've been looking for some open areas he can practice driving."

"Shame he has wheels instead of treads. I was able to practice wherever I wanted at his age." Megatron bragged, getting a smile from Optimus as he finally lifted himself to clean off the table. Before he did, he gave Bumblebee a passing glance to ensure the bitlet was still content.

"We could all be so lucky-Oh!"

"What?!" Megatron said in alarm, turning on the spot to see if some great calamity had befallen while their back was turned. Instead he saw Bumblebee sitting in the chair as they'd left him, his tiny hands dwarfed by the energon packet he'd grabbed off the table and was presently sipping away on. Both parents froze in surprise. The little mech happily kicked his feet in his chair, optics wide and content as he sucked on the straw with all the practice of a youngling that had been doing it for months.

"Well, that's a little unexpected..." Megatron said to break the silence, approaching to see the look of absolute joy on their sparklings face. Despite his usually hesitant approach to new tastes, Bumblebee was sipping down every gulp his tiny mouth could handle. Unable to help himself, he laughed at the sight. "So long as it's getting some use, I suppose."

"He'll never be able to finish it."

"Let him try. I do believe we've solved his picky eater problem." Megatron said, giving the sparkling a tiny tickle on the crest. Bumblebee laughed, spilling some brightly colored juice down his front.

"But not our dirty sparkling problem." Optimus said with fake sternness, too enamored with the cute sight to be serious. Megatron sighed and got up, headed for the washroom as Bumblebee began to sip once more.

"I'll draw up a bath."


	4. Chapter 4

A panicked beeping cut through the night with enough volume to immediately rouse both Optimus and Megatron from deep recharge. Accustomed only to crying, both were sent into a protective frenzy at the fearful cries from their sparkling, hurling themselves from the berth in unison to charge down the hallway. Megatron arrived first, opening the door with a protective stance in full preparation to fight if need be.

A tiny yellow alt mode spun frantic circles around the crib, moving in halting, uncertain bursts as panicked beeps continued to call out for help. They stood in absolute shock at the site. Bumblebee turned to face them and zoomed a shaky path to swerve around their pedes, beeping his horn in alarm.

"His... his first transformation..." Optimus whispered, kneeling to lay a comforting hand on the tiny alt mode. Like all first vehicle modes, it was incredibly simple, consisting only of a simple aerodynamic shape with wheels and a dotting of lights on the front. At the moment, it was trembling in fear, the little sparkling completely confused as to the nature of his being.

"Hush, little one, this is a very big day." Megatron soothed, taking a spot beside Optimus to kneel down and comfort the peeping bitlet. Both parents kept a gentle hand on their son, trying to keep him calm with their presence. "I've never seen a sparkling transform so early."

"Or be so terrified. I haven't a clue how to comfort him." Optimus said with a sigh, lifting the little alt mode into his arms. Bumblebee gave his tires a feeble spin, beeping helplessly. A thought visibly came to Optimus, and he handed Bumblebee to his mate. "Unless..."

Standing and walking a few steps for space, he transformed as quietly as he could, his alt mode barely finding enough space in the cramped quarters but eventually settling before his mate and son. Bumblebee peeped in surprise, his tiny horn honking as Megatron set him back down on the ground. With a wobbly trail, the bitlet drove over to Optimus, bumping their noses together as he moved his much tinier vehicle mode in for inspection.

"See? Nothing to fear." Optimus soothed, his visual receptors following the sparkling as he continued his halting drive around his much larger and bulkier vehicle form. Bumblebee was clearly no longer afraid, his tires gaining speed as he began to trill with excitement. It seemed he was quite happy to have the same ability as his creators. Optimus transformed back on his hands and knees, hoping Bumblebee would copy the maneuver and return to bot mode. Instead, the bitlet seemed to have found his edge, spinning tiny donuts around the nursery and honking out his excitement for all to hear. They both laughed at the rather impressive maneuvers, watching him spin and curve around his toys with surprising speed.

Completely without warning, there was the sudden tones inseparable from transformation, and in a blur their sparkling returned to his bipedal mode in the middle of a donut. His tiny body tumbled across the floor before bonking his helm against the crib with an audible bump. In moments, his creators were at his side, Optimus lifting him into his arms and soothing Bumblebee as his first tears began to fall. A visible scratch in the paint marked where he'd collided with the leg of his crib, and he began to cry from the pain, little body curling up in fear at the sudden loss of his fun.

"Oh, my dear son..." Megatron whispered, taking out a pacifier from the drawer and offering it to the crying sparkling. Hiccuping, Bumblebee accepted it, tears still falling as it was placed in his mouth for him to suckle. Both parents exchanged weary sighs, their sparks still racing from their sons injury. Mild as the damage was, Optimus still pulled a patch from a nearby drawer, peeling off the sealant before laying it gently on the scuff. Soothing EM pulses from the patch lessened the pain and encouraged healing, letting their sparkling settle into quiet hiccups as he forgot why he'd been crying.

"Quite an eventful night. We'll have to take him out to celebrate tomorrow." Optimus whispered, rocking his upper body to encourage the bitlet to return to sleep.

"And to the park, to see if he can do it again with more space." Megatron mused, looking proudly at their son as he drifted off. Transforming so young wasn't beyond belief, but it was incredibly impressive. Any bot who would listen would be hearing of this in the morning.

"We should also get a deeper crib, so he can't get over the edge." Optimus said, standing to lay the sparkling back to bed and marveling at how he'd managed his escape. As he laid him down to sleep again, Megatron curled a blanket around his tiny frame, chuckling as he guided his mate back to bed.

"He won't have enough left for any more transformations tonight. Let's take care of it all in the morning."

"You're right. Still, we should celebrate as well. Not every day you see such an incredible sight." Optimus said proudly, leaning in to Megatron to brush their helms together. Returning the gesture, Megatron only chuckled before saying what they were both thinking.

"For now, I'll take a full nights rest."


End file.
